legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
SSC Additional Scenarios
Scenario 66: The Masked Garnet. (Can be unlocked randomly, after Shadow, Aurora, and Skye are in the party, and the Player is in Garnet City.) viewed, Skye, Aurora, and Shadow are seen. Shadow: Man. Why did I have to lose that bag of gold? Skye: It’s too bad we couldn’t find it, Shadow. Shadow: Yeah, I remember keeping in a secret stash of gold here. Aurora: What was the stash for? Shadow: Um... I think it was for a video game I wanted to save up for... But I could never find it. Sighs. all leave the screen. Zephyr comes in. Zephyr: Hmm... Maybe I could find it for him. He said it was near that giant rock. Hmm, but that would be funny if I was in disguise! Haha! Leaves. comes back. Shadow: Then again, it actually wasn’t that much gold! I could buy the game now, if I wanted! comes in, wearing a mask and a strange costume. Zephyr: Too soon to give up! Shadow: Who are you? Zephyr: I am The Masked Garnet! (Too bad I couldn’t find the gold...) Unfortunately, the gold was not found! But here, in your secret spot, a book was found! I bid you, good day! Leaves. Shadow: Um... Okay...? and Aurora come in. Aurora: Shadow! Why are you reading THAT? That’s a... Romance novel... Shadow: This? It’s not mine! The Masked Garnet gave it to me! See! Huh? He’s gone! Scenario 67: The Masked Garnet Strikes Again. (Can be unlocked when Shadow, Skye, Spark, and Leaf are randomly in the party.) viewed, Shadow, Spark, Leaf, and Skye are seen. Shadow: I’m telling you! The Masked Garnet exists! Leaf: Wait, really? So the legends were true! I told you, Spark! I’m not crazy! Spark: Nah, you’re insane. Masked Garnet appears. Zephyr: In times of crisis, turn to The Masked Garnet! Leaf: What the heck? Shadow: I told you! Spark: What is Zeph doing in that weird costume? Skye: (What in the world is that dork thinking?) Shadow: Speaking of Zephyr, where is he? Leaf: Um... Seriously, what are you doing, Zephyr? Zephyr: This is The Masked Garnet! Signing off! Scenario 68: Mask of Garnet Rises (Unlocked when Luna, Blaze, Glacieus, Stream, and Shadow are in the party.) is seen talking to the Mask of Garnet. Shadow: Why do you always randomly appear? Zephyr: In times of trouble, turn to me! Luna, Glacieus, and Stream appear. Glacieus: Who’s that? Mask of Garnet leaves. Blaze: What was Zeph doing? Luna: Oh, let him have his fun. It’s not everyday where the leader gets to be the silly one. Stream: The costume was certainly creative. Shadow: Huh? Glacieus: Where IS Zephyr, anyway? comes in. Zephyr: Sorry guys! I was in a crisis, and the Mask of Garnet appeared and saved me! Shadow: See! What did I tell you? Scenario 69: Such a Fanboy (Appears when arriving at an area in Tate, an optional city.) viewed, Leaf, Zephyr, and Blaze are seen. Leaf: Oh! Blaze: What are those? Zephyr: These are action figures from the comics, the Air Rangers. Interesting to see them here. and Zephyr leave. Leaf: marks appear above his head. Air Rangers! Pow pow pow pow! GREEN! walks in on Leaf’s spazzing out, and slowly, awkwardly walks away. Zephyr comes back. Zephyr: Hey Leaf. What cha doin? Leaf: points appear above his head. Oh! Z-Zeph! Um... Hey. leaves. Zephyr: Pity he had to leave. I was about to join him. These are a collectors edition! These are the Forest Brigade! shooting noises. Pew, pew! Pew, pew! TONIGHT! We dominate the dead plant life! Pew, pew! Pew, pew! Forest Brigade: Air Rangers! BLUE! comes in. Hey, Skye! You can be Yellow! Skye: What are you doing? Zephyr: Um... Reenacting Volume 23 of the Forest Brigade: Air Rangers...? Skye: ... He’s such a dork. Scenario 70: Evil Heat (Appears when going to Beach Killia.) Zephyr, and Stream are seen when viewed. Stream: Isn’t the beach nice? Zephyr: Yes! Stream: It’s too bad for the humidity. Luna: That’s right! Hey Stream, don’t you normally explode in the heat? Zephyr: Explode? Stream: points appear above her head. Oh no! I forgot! The anti-frizz- AHHH!!! explosion is heard. An image of Stream’s hair frizzing all over the place appears. OH NO! Leaves. Luna: Whoa! That’s what her hair looks like when she wakes up in the morning! It takes her like two hours to get it flawless! comes in. Glacieus: I heard a scream! Luna: Oh, Stream’s hair exploded. voice is heard in the background. Stream: Luna! Don’t tell him that! Glacieus: Cool! Can I see? Stream: NO! DON’T COME IN! DON’T LOOK AT ME! I’M HIDEOUS! Luna: She doesn’t seem to like it. Glacieus: Aww! But I wanted to see it explode! Scenario 71-Reforming the Uniforms (Randomly appears after Stream joins the party and you go to a Lumiere Base outside of Garnet after Part I.) viewed, Zephyr, Luna, Stream, and Skye are seen. Stream: Alright everyone! I need ideas for designing next year’s Agent Uniforms! Skye: You design them? Stream: Well, now I do! So anyway, does anyone have ideas? Zephyr: It should be something happier. Luna: We should have different colors for each rank! Such variety would express everything! Rainbow for the leaders! Stream: Horrified. My eyes bleed at the thought! Skye: Why not adding lace and frills? And little stars and sparkles on the collars! And slinkies that go BOING. Zephyr: Yeah, that’ll work. Stream: Commander! Are you serious? Zephyr: Yes! And a silver coat of paint to create makeshift nametags! In bubble letters! Skye: With giant pink polka dots. Luna: And a giant robot that is stuck to the back! That shoot out doughnuts! And tacos! Stream: Okay, I know Skye and Luna are joking... appears. But Zeph, it’s hard to tell if you’re serious, or you’re just trolling... Zephyr: There should be a splatter paint theme! With hearts all over it! Stream: Are you serious?! Scenario 72- Luna’s Solutions (Unlocked when Luna is in the party, and you go to the Inn many times.) Aurora, Glacieus, and Blaze are seen when viewed. Aurora: Ugh... I can’t sleep. Luna: You always sleep so early. Aurora: That’s because Magic wears me out. Luna, do you have any solutions for getting me to go to sleep? I would ask Stream, but she’s already resting. She needs her beauty sleep. Luna: I normally tell a very boring story. Aurora: Okay. Luna: Glacieus, Blaze. You guys could help me act out the parts. Anyway. There once was a boy named Bob. Someone stole his muffins. And he got mad. The Muffin Thief was an evil, sinister witch who wanted despair for everyone. Bob set out for justice. So his best friends- Carrot Man. Glacieus: Carrots at your service! Luna: And Banana Girl. Blaze: Why am I a girl?! glares at him and he sighs. I like bananas. Luna: Anyway... Bob found the witch. And went back home, to make ramen. But he didn’t have the noodles, so he made soup. The end. Aurora: Wait. What happened to the witch? Luna: She opened a sushi shop. But that’s in another story. Aurora: What about Carrot Man and Banana Girl? Luna: It’s simple. He ate carrots. And she likes bananas. But that’s in another, other story. Aurora: (Remind again to never ask Luna for a story...) Scenario 73- Profits (Unlocked randomly after getting Glacieus and Blaze, and going to their houses twice.) is seen. Glacieus and Spark appear. Glacieus: Hey Blazie! What’s happenin? Blaze: Shh. I’m trying to listen. Spark: Listen to what? Blaze: The voices of Shiya and Tate. Glacieus: The Metamorphs? Famous for shifting into all three different Animorphs? Spark: Hey. Wasn’t there a legend on being able to hear others’ voices when shifted? That’s sweet! Blaze: Yes. Glacieus: Hmm! There’s an idea! Spark: Speak right up, Glacy. Glacieus: We get Blaze and other Animorphs to say what they hear from the deceased Metamorphs! I say ten gold a pop! Spark: Why would we have to pay for that? That’s a rip off. Blaze: You want me to make money off this? appear above his head. Glacieus: Nervous. H-hey! Blaze! Why are you pulling your stone out? Blaze: Prepare to be eaten. Glacieus: What?! away. Spark: Nice. You got him! Scenario 74- Beyond Years (Unlocked after getting one of the Pair Up Scenarios with Spark and Stream.) (When viewed, Spark, Stream, and Glacieus are there.) Glacieus: Streamie! Stream: Yes, Glacieus? Glacieus: Spark wants to fight me again! Spark: I’m right here! And besides, I haven’t fought you many times! Glacieus: Glacy don’t want to! Glacy wants to do something else! Like putting signs on Leaf’s back! Stream: Honestly, you two! Why do you always go to me for things like this? Spark: We like that you’re motherly to us! Besides, I’ll do the protecting, while you do the caring! It’s a good plan! Stream: I understand that, but can’t you two solve things on your own? And besides, I’m younger than both of you! The third youngest! Anyway... I’ve noticed you two haven’t been eating your vegetables lately! They’re good for you! Spark: Well, so is iron, but I don’t see you eating metal! Glacieus: Nice save! fives Spark. Stream: Great galloping jelly bean on a stick... I’ve been burned. Scenario 75- Zephyr=Trolled (Unlocked after Part II, and Skye, Luna, and Zephyr have all been together in battle, and going to the Garnet Shops.) (When viewed, all three are seen together.) Skye: Hey Luna, where does Stream want me to put these melons? Luna: Snickers. I’m not sure. Skye: Okay. Though I’m not exactly sure why she makes ME carry all the stuff. Luna: Hey Zeph. Help Skye with those melons she has! Zephyr: All right. Hey Skye, do you need help with those big melons of yours? snickers. Skye: points appear above her head. WHAT?! Excuse me?! appear above her head. Zephyr: points appear above his head. That turned out wrong... I didn’t mean it like that! still looks mad. Luna, help me out here! Luna: You see, Skye. My cousin, Zeph here, has grown up, and finally shows his appreciation for your boobs. And the rest of your body. Skye: WHAT?! Is that how you’ve been looking at me this WHOLE TIME?! Zephyr: Panicking. S-Skye! Come on! I would NEVER do that! I’m not like that! H-hey! Put the sword down! explosion is heard. WHY MEEEEEE?! comes in. Shadow: Hey, why is Zephyr flying across the city? Luna: Oh. Because he’s shown his appreciation towards Skye’s boobs. And the rest of her body. Shadow: Oh, okay. to leave, but quickly turns back around. Say WHAAAT?! Scenario 76- Technical Secrets (Unlocked after having Stream in battle multiple times.) viewed, Shadow, Stream, and Leaf are seen. Leaf: Those are some pretty spiffy gadgets you got there, Stream. Stream: Yes! Everything is created by the Lumiere Inc. Lieutenant Aqua let me use all of it, so I have access to it whenever I want. Shadow: Cool! Leaf: Hmm! Can I use one of them sometime? Stream: Why would you want to use them? Leaf: So I can reenact a character in my comic book- Um, to look cool! Stream: I should’ve known... Sighs. Shadow: You know, you’re fine with acting all weird. But with comics and stuff like that, you’re pretty self-conscious about that. Leaf: points appear above his head. I can’t hear you! LA LA LA! Stream: Um... You can use them if you want... But only if it’s for battle. Leaf: Really?! I’m going to connect my hydrokinetic blaster and go wham bam! And blast things to nothingness! I’m going to reenact the hero, the Bam-ga-gong! Shadow: The Bam-ga-gong? Doesn’t that Gagong people? Leaf: Yeah! Shadow: Gagong! Stream: Muttering. What is wrong with you two...? Scenario 77- Loud Noises (Unlocked when having Skye, Luna, and Stream in the party, and resting at the Inn a bunch of times, after Part II) Stream: According to Spark and Aurora, there’s been several instances of loud noises appearing at night. Skye: Luna talks in her sleep a lot. It’s very loud. Luna: Really? What do I say? Skye: You were casting spells. Status boosting ones on inanimate objects. Luna: That’s pretty cool. Though in my sleep? Stream: Wow. So those are the loud noises? Skye: Nope, they aren’t the spells. The noise is me trying to stop Luna from talking, but she’s very violent in her sleep. So I have to smack her. Luna: You smack me in my sleep? Hmm, that explains why my head hurts in the morning at times! Well, at least you stopped me, thanks! Stream: Wow. I have no idea what to say in this situation. Scenario 78- So Last Year (Unlocked when changing the equipment multiple times.) viewed, Zephyr, Stream, Skye, and Shadow are seen. Skye: Something looks different on Shadow. Shadow: Oh, I got a new jacket ! Zephyr: It looks nice. Shadow: Thanks, Zeph! icons appear. Stream: But that jacket is so last year... Zephyr: That’s why it fits Shadow perfectly! Shadow: Zephyr! around. Skye: Ohhh... He always was old fashioned. Scenario 79- Being Famous (Unlocked after going to many of the optional cities.) party members are seen when viewed. Shadow: Wow, we’re sure famous around these parts! Aurora: Are those posters of Zeph? Zeph, you’re amazing ! Zephyr: Yeah... It gets a little embarrassing at times. A mob of fangirls were stalking me the other day. Skye: What?! Hmm, well the same goes for me. But this time, with guys. Blaze: I think I saw action figures. Of us. Leaf: And comic books! Spark: Okay, that’s just creepy. Luna: Heh, well Zeph and Skye have been famous for longer. Skye, because she was the youngest Agent, and Zeph because he’s next in line. Glacieus: Oh! Zeph, gimme your autograph! Zephyr: Huh? Why? Glacieus: For big money! I’m going to have to sell all the stuff you touched- Stream: Okay, Glacieus! That’s a little... Overboard. Skye: appears. Uh, Zeph? Why are there keychains with our faces on them? With hearts? Luna: Oh, that was my idea! Aurora: Luna ! Zephyr: I remember the last town, had Zephyr fruit snacks... Scenario 80- Star Strike Goes Shopping Part I (After going shopping a bunch of times after Part II, this will randomly occur.) is seen with Skye, Aurora, Glacieus, and Leaf. Stream: Okay. The shopping list calls for... Potions, hair ties, hair spray, Smoothing Gel for Zephyr, toilet paper, fruit snacks, lollipops, and pepper spray. Oh, and Blaze wanted a bunny.You guys go ahead and get those, while I get the food. Meet back here in an hour. All: Got it! scene reappears. Stream: Um... Skye, this is a knife! Skye: We needed knives! Stream: This is a cleaver! Skye: We needed cleavers! Stream: And the Smoothing Gel? Skye: Oh, I got it. Zephyr wanted me to get it, so I did. Stream: Good, good. Uh, Glacieus? Where are the fruit snacks and the lollipops? Glacieus: I ate them. Stream: ... Well, you were the only one who wanted them anyway. Leaf? Where’s the pepper spray and hair spray? Leaf: Oh! (I probably shouldn’t tell Stream that I was messing around the Toys section.) The store was out of... All that. Yeah. Stream: ... Aurora? It looks like you got the hair ties, and the potions. What about the bunny? Aurora: Nervous. Why did Blaze want the bunny anyway? Stream: It was for his cousin. So, where is it? Aurora: Um... You don’t wanna know about the bunny. Stream: Oh dear... Scenario 81- Star Strike Goes Shopping Part II (Same requirements for Part I.) viewed, Stream is seen with Aurora, Blaze, Zephyr, and Shadow. Stream: Aurora, you better stay here. Aurora: Why? Stream: Because, the last time you were here- Blaze: Furry things DIED. Aurora: I’m sorry, Blaze! and Spark comes in with Luna. Stream: Okay. The shopping list calls for... Toilet paper that Skye failed to get, glue, glitter for Leaf, pink lipgloss for me, pink eye shadow for me, pink blush for me, perfume for me, brownie ingredients for Glacieus, a game for Shadow, ointment, salve, bandages, and for some reason, lightbulbs. I’m getting the food. Spark: I’ll go with you. both leave. Blaze: I’ll get the brownie stuff, the game, and the glue. Luna: face. And I’ll get the medicine, the toilet paper, and the light bulbs. Zephyr: Hey! That means that Shadow and I get the makeup! Shadow: I won’t be caught dead with that! Luna: Heh heh, good luck with that. Scenario 82- Star Strike Goes Shopping Part III same people from the previous Scenario appear. appears with Spark. Stream: Sigh. How did you get lost in the grocery store? I had to find you at the Customer Service ! Spark: Hey, at least I got a free lollipop! appears with Luna. Blaze: Found the stuff. Stream: Blaze? This is a bunny. Where’s the rest? And you, Luna? Blaze: I forgot. I saw the bunny... And lost it . Luna: I got the medicine. And then I got kicked out... Because I saw a bug, and since I’m scared of them, I whacked it with the light bulbs. Stream: -_- Where’s Zeph and Shadow? shows those two in another area. Zephyr: I THINK we got Stream’s color. Shadow: Heh! It’s not so bad, after you get past the stares of random people! Let’s buy these and get out. cashier lady is heard.. Lady: The barcode on these products are damaged. Let me do a price check. Shadow and Zephyr: Oh... No... Lady: heard on an intercom. Can I get a price check on the, sheer color, easy application, shiny tip, Girly Girl- Zephyr: Panicking. Uh... Here! Five thousand gold! Keep the change! Lady: Makeup. word is heard all over the place. Shadow: I can feel everyone staring at us... I’ve lost all manliness. Zephyr: YES! I, ZEPHYR LUMIERE, COMMANDER OF LUMIERE INC, MASTER OF ALL AGENTS, ONE OF THE LEADERS, OF STAR STRIKE AGENT GROUP, AND MALE LEAD, OF STAR STRIKE CHRONICLES, AM BUYING MAKEUP! LITTLE THINGS GIRLS PUT ON, THAT THEY DON’T NEED, TO LOOK GOOD, FOR ME, AND MY MANLINESS TO COMPREHEND: MAKEUP! randomly appears in the background. Stream: I’ve never seen Zeph freak out like this before. Spark: It’s kind of... Interesting. Luna: There goes a broken dude. (That was hands down, one of the best Scenarios EVER.) Scenario 83- Just between the Guys (Randomly unlocked after Part II and before the final battle, after using a party of all guys.) viewed, all guys are seen. Leaf: We are the Star Strike Manly Men! Zephyr: Anyway... How’s you and Spark? Leaf: Well... That was blunt. Zephyr: The poor girl is beating herself up for you not doing anything! Step up your game! And Shadow! What the poo are you doing? Poor Aurora here is trying to get you to notice how she feels! And we all know you do too! Then again, it’s hard to have a significant other that lacks confidence. Shadow: What? Zephyr: Oh, come on now! comes in. Luna: We all know. Leaves. Zephyr: And we all know how much I feel for Skye, so there’s no use trolling me here! And what about YOU two? to Blaze and Glacieus. Blaze! You need a strong woman! And Glacieus, you need someone who can take care of you! Blaze: Why me? face: -_- Glacieus: I have no idea what he’s talking about... Zephyr: Well, this is just between us guys! Glacieus: How about we call him Trollphyr? Scenario 84- Just between the Girls (Randomly unlocked after Part II and before the final battle, and with a party of all girls.) viewed, all girls are seen. Luna: Soo... Skye, how’s it goin with Spiky Lover Boy ? Skye: Huh? Well, it’s going pretty interesting... He doesn’t mind acting like a dork around me. Luna: Whoa! That was fast! Skye: Really? Well, I don’t mind going- Luna: My! How bold of you! So you want to go in the next level in your relationship here! Anyway, how’s it going, Aurora? Aurora: Luna! Um... Well. Uh... Luna: Shadow is a derp ! Aurora: appear above her head. He IS not! Just because he’s a ditz at times, and dense sometimes, doesn’t mean a thing! Skye: Well, he IS kind of a derp at times... Luna: And you, Spark? What the heck is with you and Leaf? First you whack him, then you act all nice, then you whack him, then so on... Just tell him how you feel! You both know! Spark: WHAT? And who would believe I would like a guy like him? Luna: I think she just admitted it. comes in, nods, and leaves. Stream, you could use a guy that’s all happy and funny! You like the type. Stream: Goodness, Luna. You’re like a broken record. Skye: We’ll call her Trollna. Scenario 85- Drastic Measures (Unlocked after getting Spark and Leaf’s Pair Up Scenario.) the trolls are seen. Luna: Hmm, Spark and Leaf are so awkward around each other. Zephyr: Funny how even their parents tease those two. Probably because their parents run the equipment shop, and want them to be together and run it together. Those two aren’t feeling well. Luna: Yeah. They share the same feelings, but one attacks and the other cowers in fear. We need to take drastic measures! Zephyr: I’ve got it! We somehow trick Leaf into asking her on a date or something! Leaf. Spark, ten gold says that you can’t go out with me! Luna: a high pitched voice. Leaf! I thought you would never ask! Zephyr: That sounded nothing like Spark. Luna: I know, that’s why it’s funny. Zephyr: Oh, okay. back to imitating Leaf. The pancakes are getting to you! Let’s go get some Unicorns! Hey, let’s find out why Unicorns and acorns sound alike! Spark, let’s make out! Luna: high pitched voice. Leaf! comes in when Zephyr says his line. Skye: stares at them. Um... What is going on? Zephyr: points appear above his head and his face turns red. Uh... Reenacting something between Leaf and Spark? Skye: Why do I even bother asking? Sighs. Scenario 86- Sleep Talking (Unlocked when going to the Inn many times, and having Stream and Spark in battle.] Spark, and Aurora appear. Spark: Hey, Aurora. What’s up? Aurora: Stream’s sleeping. Spark: Heh, I’ve never been one for beauty sleep. But wow, Stream can sleep standing up? She’s a pretty heavy sleeper. Sometimes, she talks in her sleep. Stream: Zzzzzz... Zzzzz.... Aurora: Stream? Are you really asleep? Stream: Zzzz... Yes....Zzzz. Aurora: point appears above her head. Whoa! She answered me! Spark: Let me try! Hey Stream! Can you hear me? What’s your deepest, darkest secret? Who do you like? Do you want to marry him? What’s the capital of Terran? Do you like waffles? Come on, I need answers! Stream: Zzzzz... Stream is not home... Zzzzz Spark: Man! I need to wake her up! Um... her. Poke, poke, poke, Stream. Poke, poke, poke, Stream. Poke, poke, poke, Stream. Um, Glacieus died! Wow, that was harsh. Aurora spilled your makeup collection! PANCAKES! Leaf was pretending to be a robot with your gadgets, and he fell into a hole created by Aurora! Stream: up. What?! Are the devices okay? Oh, it’s you two. I had the strangest nightmare. Some awful haggy banshee was nagging me. She wouldn’t stop pestering me with questions. Spark: O-oh! Heh, heh. Fancy dream! Stream: I’m still sleepy. asleep again. Zzzz... Aurora: Spark, what are you going to do now? Spark: I’ll ask her again! Stream: Zzzzz... Spark, get a life. Scenario 87- Animorph vs Mudanis (Unlocked after Blaze’s side quest for his Ultimate Weapon.) viewed, Shadow, Aurora, Blaze, and Leaf are seen. Shadow: So Animorphs have two different names? The Animorph and the Mudanis! Aurora: I think Animorphs are pretty cool. They equip stones that can determine how strong you get! Blaze, that’s awesome! Blaze: It’s called, the Mudanis. looks at Blaze. Leaf: That would be cool if Animorphs could talk to other animals when shifted! Blaze: Mudanis! looks at him. Shadow: Yeah! I remember Blaze mentioned that Animorphs could understand each other when shifted! Blaze: Annoyed. Mudanis! looks at him again. Aurora: Too bad they can’t talk to each other though! It would be cool to know what the Panda is saying! Animorphs have it good! Blaze: marks appear above his head. MUDANIS! all look at him. Leaf: Yeah! Hey, would Animorphs eat dog food? The Beast ones? Blaze: Sighs. That would be weird. Animorphs eat what humans eat. Shadow: Blaze? You’re giving in? Blaze: I had no choice. Scenario 88- Blaze sees how it is. (A little after the previous Scenario.) same people are seen again. Shadow: So Mudanis often tend to be strong and defensive, right? Blaze: It’s called the Animorph. looks at him. Aurora: They tend to have elements similar to what respective Mudanis they are. Blaze: I believe you mean the Animorph. Leaf: Birds are Wind. Beasts are Fire. And Dragons are Ice! Mudanis are rad. Blaze: Annoyed. Animorph! all look at him. Aurora: I hear they tend to be impatient and hot headed at times. But Blaze isn’t like that! He can control stuff like that! That’s awesome! It’s nice to have Mudanis on our team. Blaze: Sighs. Alright, I get it. I see how it is. Shadow: appears. Blaze... This is not your day, is it? Scenario 89- Tall Objects (Activated when going to the Thunder Temple.) viewed, Zephyr, Skye, Luna, Stream, and Glacieus are seen. Stream: Ah! All this lightning in here is scary! You can get struck by it! Luna: Hm, we might be safe. Considering some in our party. Glacieus: Who? Luna: Well, they say lightning strikes the tallest objects. Glacieus: Zephyr’s pretty tall. Stream: Oh yeah! inch closer to Zephyr. Luna: Great! Now you can protect all of us, and Skye! Hug him all you want! Zephyr: appears. You know, Skye. I’m surprised you aren’t concerned for my safety. Skye: Nah. We’re counting on you, Mr. Lightning Rod. Scenario 90- Maniac (Activated after Aurora’s side quest for her Ultimate Weapon.) viewed, Skye, Shadow, Aurora, and Zephyr are seen. Skye: By the way... Shadow mentioned that Aurora had a very violent temper, when she was mad enough. Actually, I’ve never seen that happen. Shadow: That’s because you always seem to calm her down when she gets mad. Skye: Hmm... Well, many of you mentioned that Aurora is some type of maniac when she’s mad enough. Aurora: Maniac? Skye: I dunno. Shadow mentioned it to Zeph and I. Aurora: What did he say I was like? Zephyr: Oh, he said you were like a different person. Skye: Yeah! He described your transformation as... is paralyzed in fear. Zephyr: Insane, berserk, crazy, terrifying, blood-curdling, stomach-turning, monstrous, inhuman, reckless, disturbing, intimidating, horrifying, unnerving, apparitional, corpse like, perilous, treacherous, hazardly, and... Skye and Zephyr: Completely out of control. looks extremely angry, and anime veins are appearing out of her head. She looks angrier and angrier as Zephyr lists the names. Aurora: And that’s what SHADOW says I’m like?! Shadow: Hey! A-aurora! I didn’t mean it like that! IT was a joke! Zeph! Quit doing things like that! Oh no... Is that a thunder spell?! AHH!!!!!! Scenario 91- Bazongas (Activated after the Haunted Mansion Side Quest.) viewed, Shadow, Zephyr, and Leaf are seen. Shadow: Zeph, what are 'Bazongas'? Leaf: Oh, he finally asks. Time he took the first steps to becoming man! Shadow: Huh? Zephyr: Face on. Yes, exactly what I wanted to say! Bazongas, are the burning fire of manhood! Shadow: I'm not even sure what we're talking about... Zephyr: Then you will never know bazongas. You have to want it, you have to need it. Leaf: Like Unicorns! Shadow: Alright, then teach me about bazongas. Zephyr: I can barely hear you, you have to mean it! and Leaf leave. Skye and Aurora walk in. Shadow: deep breath. TEACH ME ABOUT BAZONGAS! girls are alarmed and look at each other. Aurora: Whoa! Don't go shouting things like that! You PERVERT! Skye: Don't scold him, Aurora. I think I know what this is called. Aurora: What is it? Skye: It's called puberty. Aurora: ... HE'S STILL A PERVERT! Shadow. She takes Skye by the arm and drags her away. C'mon, Skye! Shadow: Ouch. All I wanted to know was what Bazongas were... and Leaf come back. Leaf: Don't hate us. Zephyr: There's no shame, in being burned by the fire of manhood. Scenario 92- Pit Holes. (Triggered on a random Side Quest.) activated, Skye, Zephyr, Leaf, and Shadow are seen. Skye: Hmm, they have to be here somewhere, the monsters we're after. Maybe it's- KYA! down a hole. Shadow: Ah! Skye, are you okay?! Leaf: Alarmed. She said 'Kya!' Zephyr: That was cute. Skye: A little help down here would be nice! Scenario 93- Group Hug (Can be viewed after Skye comes back from the fortress.) activated, all female party members and Shadow and Blaze appear on the screen. Shadow: So it is you, Skye! You had us worried! her. Skye: Eep! Aurora: That's right, I want a hug too! up to her as well. Spark: Leave some room for me! goes over to her. Skye: Even you, Spark? Luna: Haha, no point in trying to fight it. Skye: Blushes. Fine I surrender! I'm sorry for what I put you all through. Stream: You're cute, Skye! her too. Skye: That includes you, Blaze. Blaze: Uh... I... That's not really necessary. Luna: No need to be coy, or else she won't let you into the group hug! Blaze: What, you plan on joining in too? Skye: I don't mind. Luna: Very well then. Blaze: Annddd.... I'm out... leaves. Luna joins the "group hug". Skye: Eeep! I'm squashed in the middle! Stream: Our little Skye has grown up! Skye: Kya! My bazongas! over. 'Scenario 94- Echo '(Triggered once going to Nara, which is near the mountains.) viewed, Leaf and Luna are there. Leaf: I bet if I yelled, there would be an echo! Luna: So why not try it? There's tons of stuff you gotta do when you're young. I would, but it's embarrassing for me. Leaf: ECHO! Luna: Whispering. Echo, echo, echo. Leaf: Luna! Luna: Whispering Luna, Luna, Luna. Leaf: And this isn't embarrassing?! Luna: Whispering. A little, a little, a little. 'Scenario 95- Older People '(Triggered after Leaf gets most of the Pair Up Scenarios with Spark near the end of the game.) viewed, Leaf and Glacieus are there. Leaf: Okay, this is between you and me. Promise you won't tell anyone else? Glacieus: Sure! Glacy's got your back! Leaf: I just saw Aqua a while back and I don't know... She's kind and lady-like, and she gives this warm motherly vibe. Sort of like how I feel about Lucia and how I used to feel about Skye. I guess I find more mature women attractive. Glacieus: Wait, you're supposed to be with Spark! And you're looking at other women?! Leaf: That's not what I meant, I would never do that! It's just stuff I notice! Glacieus: Hey everybody! Leaf just told me that he's going to two-time people! With older women! has exclamation points above his head. the girls randomly come in when they say their lines. Leaf has exclamation points above his head after each person says their line. Aurora: Leaf! What is the meaning of this?! Spark: marks appear on her head. How could you?! I can't believe I actually... Luna: That is despicable. Skye: Leaf, it's not true, right? Stream: Surprised. Wow! Not letting anything stand in the way of love! Way to go! Leaf: No it's not like that! I swear it's not! 'Scenario 96- Pitfalls... A running gag? '(Seen on a random Side Quest.) Spark, Blaze, Glacieus, and Skye are seen when viewed. Blaze: For some reason, there are always random pitfalls... Spark: I'm pretty sure it's a running gag! Skye: Hmm, I've noticed that... Leaf: Like that time you- face: -_-. Leaf shuts up. Glacieus: We should get going! You guys are slow! walking forwards. Blaze: Considering that Spark is right, we should probably watch ourselves. But I doubt there's going to be one. Skye: Not so fast, be careful-! and Blaze fall into the classic pitfall. Skye: ... There could be a hole. and Leaf rush ahead to help them. Leaf: I'm coming! Spark: Me too! Skye: But there might be-! and Leaf fall into another pitfall. Skye: Facepalms. ... Another hole. 'Scenario 97- Just Peachy '(Randomly seen when visiting one of the additional cities.) Spark, and Skye are present.) Spark: Hey, what's up, Skye? Skye: It's these random peaches on that tree. They remind me of something... Stream: What is it? Spark: But peaches? That's just, peachy. Stream: And that's punny. Skye: Oh! I know! [Happy marks appear above her head. They look like little butts! guys randomly walk in at that moment. Their faces: O_o Spark: Huh? Skye: Like Stream's! Stream: Okay! That's a little... turns red. The guys just awkwardly stand there and Spark's face is like "If anyone's wondering, I don't know these two." Skye: But they do! They're like little round- takes Skye by the arm and drags her away. 'Scenario 98- It happens to Everyone! '(Activated once Blaze and Glacieus are in the party and the Player goes to the East side of Garnet City in this small cave.) Glacieus, Stream, Skye, Zephyr, and Spark are seen. Stream: Hey, this place brings me back! Spark: Oh right! Blaze, Glacieus, Stream, and I all went here when we were little! We were trying to explore this cave! Glacieus: We thought it was haunted! Spark: And Blaze hid behind Stream all the time! looks embarrassed. Even though Stream was freaked too! Blaze: I...I did no such thing! Stream: That's right! And then, Glacieus scared him and he peed his- Blaze: LA LA LA LA! Skye: Huh? Interested. What was that? Blaze: This is a private conversation! out. J-just go away! Zephyr: Heh. Blaze: You too?! Look, it happens alright? It happens to everyone in their childhood! Zephyr: Not me. Blaze: LIES! How can you stand there and utter such LIES?! 'Scenario 99- Beauty is Strength '(Randomly seen after reaching past level 60.) Skye, Luna, Aurora, and Spark are seen when viewed. Skye: Everyone sure has gotten stronger. Aurora: Especially you! You've really improved, even though you were already stronger than all of us! Skye: Thanks, Aurora! mark appears above her head. I appreciate the increased strength, but I'm afraid I might be bulking up too much... Luna: Never took you for one to care. Skye: Not really... But sometimes I wonder, though. I don't want a six pack abs like Zeph! As nice as they look... picture of Skye poking Zephyr's abs randomly appears on the screen. Spark: Where did that come from? Stream: Better to be toned, than out of shape! Spark: I agree! Strength is beauty! Buff Skye is the best Skye! Aurora: Do it! Yoked out bazongas! (Though I wish I had them like hers...) Skye: Okay! marks appear above her head. Yoked out bazongas! (Note: She has no idea what bazongas are... She thinks they're a type of muscle...) Stream: appears. I... Don't think you would want that. 'Scenario 100- Game Appreciation '(Randomly downloadable after buying the game... And after all party members are acquired in Part II.) party members are seen. Zephyr: Shadow? Do you know what day it is? Leaf: HUMP DAY! Blaze: Well, he's actually right.. But it's- Glacieus: HUMP DAY! Shadow: Of course I know what day it is! Glacieus: Right, right? You're excited right? You're happy, right? Stream: Guys... Luna: You sound a bit excited yourself, Stream. Skye: Well, it IS an important day! Spark: Right! We have to keep a calm mind for something like this! Shadow: How can someone be so calm in a time like this?! Glacieus: Right! Right! So... What happens today? Aurora: What...? Zephyr: You mean, you were making all that noise and you didn't know? Shadow: What are you guys talking about? Today is... Leaf: Today is...? Shadow: International Rice Ball day, right?! sighs. Zephyr: Um... Skye: Star Strike Chronicles will be released for the Playstation and PC today! Zephyr: Right! So everyone! Please buy Star Strike Chronicles for the Playstation or the PC! Skye: Wait a second... If they can see this, then they've already bought the game! Luna: Then we should tell everyone to have fun instead! Blaze: At least she's got it together...